Pooh's Adventures of Turbo
Pooh's Adventures of Turbo is another upcoming new Winnie the Pooh crossover film planned to be made by Yakko Warner and Reese Ambler. It will appear on Google Drive in the near future. Plot Winnie the Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Rabbit, Eeyore, and a whole lot of characters are hanging out with Theo, a.k.a Turbo, who is a garden snail who dreams of being the greatest racer in the world, just like his hero, 5-time Indianapolis 500 champ, Guy Gagne. His obsession with speed and all things fast has made him an oddity and an outsider in the slow and cautious snail community, and a constant embarrassment to his cautious older brother, Chet. Theo desperately wishes he could escape the slow-paced life he's living, but his one chance to live proves a near fatal disaster when he tries to recover a prize tomato and needs to be rescued by Chet. Demoralized and miserable, Theo wanders onto a freeway to admire the traffic and wishes on the very first star in the sky (which is actually an airplane light), "I wish...I wish I was fast". Suddenly, he gets into a freak accident when he gets sucked into the supercharger of a drag racer, fusing his DNA with nitrous oxide on a street race. The next day, when Theo wakes up from unconsciousness, his incident the night before finds himself vested with the power of incredible speed and accuracy, as well as some of the characteristics of an actual car, such as eyes that light up like headlights, and a shell that blinks red like taillights and makes car sounds and music from a radio. Unfortunately, Theo's first attempt to show this power off ends with him crashing a Big Wheel tricycle into the garden, getting himself, Chet, Pooh and his friends fired from the garden crew. As the siblings quarrel, Chet is snatched by a crow, but is pursued and rescued by Theo and all our heroes at a run down strip mall where they are then captured by Tito, a "Dos Bros" taco truck driver and is brought to race with other snails. Theo astounds both human and snail alike with his speed and earns the respect of the snails, led by Whiplash, with his crew Smoove Move, Burn, Skidmark, and White Shadow, who have impressive skills of their own. Inspired by this extraordinary snail, Tito dreams to revive the strip mall with Theo as an attraction, and eventually with the help of the snails who manage to divert and strand a tour bus and drum up impressive business. At this success, Theo convinces Tito to try to enter the snail in Indianapolis 500 as a competitor. While Tito's brother, Angelo, still declines to support him, the neighbors agree to put up the entrance fee and accompany them to Indianapolis. Once there, Tito is refused entry into the race, but a chance meeting with Guy Gagne gives Turbo a chance to show off his speed which astounds the race track at the snail qualifying for the race. This impossible feat soon becomes a sensation on social media and the owner of the race gives in to the pressure, egged on by Gagne himself, to let the snail compete. However, the night before the race, Turbo is demoralized when his hero, Gagne, sneers at his attempt to race while Chet confesses that he cannot bear to see his brother endanger himself. Undeterred, Turbo enters the race the next day, but the dangerous racetrack and the far more experienced competition leaves him trailing in last place. At a pitstop, Whiplash and his crew give Turbo a vital pep talk, advising him to race like a snail. Back in the race, Turbo realizes what they mean and uses his small size to maximum advantage with maneuvers around and under the competition that no human racer can emulate. With the snail rapidly gaining in the standings, Gagne races dirty and tries to kill the snail while Turbo finds to his alarm that his speed power is starting to fade. Finally, in the final stretch with Turbo in the lead, Gagne tries a desperate maneuver to beat the snail and gets into a major crash that snarls all the competitors in a major pileup. Similarly, Turbo is thrown, waking up once again from unconsciousness, injured with a damaged shell and finds, to his despair, that his speed power is gone. Alarmed at seeing Turbo giving up and retreating into his shell barely a few feet from the finish line, Chet puts himself into incredible dangers to meet up with Whiplash's crew to get to the racer. Seeing his brother and friends arrive riding crows to encourage him to continue, Turbo resumes the race. Unfortunately, Gagne singlemindedly pursues him by dragging his wrecked car after the snail and attempts to crush him. At the last second, Chet tells Turbo to tuck into his shell and roll at Gagne's latest blow and the force allows him to tumble past the finish line to win. At this victory, the strip mall becomes a major attraction with all the businesses becoming spectacular successes including extremely elaborate snail races with Whiplash's crew getting special propulsion aids for their shells, while Chet is content as the track referee. As for Turbo, he becomes happier discovering that his shell has healed, and with that, his superspeed power has returned. Trivia *Yakko's Pooh's Adventures Team, Reese's Pooh's Adventures team, Daniel's Pooh's Adventures Team, Bowser's Pooh's Adventures team, Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Guido, Grandpa Longneck, Grandma Longneck, Princess Odette, Jean-Bob, Speed, Puffin, Princess Jasmine, Genie, the cast from The Black Cauldron, the McDonaldland Adventure Crew, the Endor Adventure Crew, the Miser Brothers' Adventures Team, the IG Squad, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Scrappy-Doo, Scooby-Dum, the Hanna Barbera cartoon all-stars (including the Flintstones, the Jetsons, Dink the Little Dinosaur, Speed Buggy, Moby Dick, Penelope Pitstop, etc.), Johnny Bravo, Scooby-Dum, Ms. Grimwood, Matches, the Grimwood girls, the Calloway Cadets, Lester, Sergio, Dottie, Buck, Crystal and Amber (from Scooby-Doo and the Alien Invaders), Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Minnie Mouse, Daisy Duck, Clarabelle Cow, Pluto the dog, Ludwing Von Drake, Humphrey the bear, the Brownstone National Park Bears and J. Audubon Woodlore, Max Goof, Roxanne, Stacey, Bobby, PJ and Bigfoot (from A Goofy Movie), the Looney Tunes (including Michigan J. Frog and Speedy Gonzales), the Wild Thornberrys, Lizzie McGuire, Drake, Josh, Grammy, Beau Neville, Mumsy-Doo and Dada-Doo, Whoopsy-Doo, Shaggy's parents, Maggie Rogers, Wilfred, Gaggy Rogers, Yabba-Doo (Scooby-Doo's brother), Dr. FrankenScoob's Monster, Flim Flam and Vincent Van Ghoul (from The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo), the Hex Girls, the entire cast from the Cinderella trilogy, the entire cast from The Pirates: Band of Misfits, the aliens from Alien Planet, the entire cast from He-Man She-Ra in the Secret of the Sword, the entire cast from Josie and the Pussycats, the entire cast from Hotel Transylvannia 1 and 2, the entire cast from the Godzilla franchise (including King Ceasar, Godzooky, Terasawa, Emmy, M11, Miki Saegusa, Professor Mazaki, Yasuaki Shindo, Ryuzo Dobashi, Chiaki Moriyuma, Takehito Fujio, Major Akira Yuki, Koji Shinjo, Kiyoshi Sato, Doctor Okubo and Professor Chinatsu Gondo), the entire cast from the Fairly Odd Parents, the entire cast from Loonatics Unleashed, the entire cast from Between the lions, Kiara, Kovu, the animals from The Future is Wild, Steve Urkel, the Kratt Brothers and Alison (from Kratts' Creatures), Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Sonic, Tails, Rogue the bat, Knuckles, Shadow, Amy Rose, Cream the Rabbit, Chris Thorndyke, Princess Sally Acorn, Lee-Lee le Fume, the entire cast from the Powerpuff Girls, the Bubble Guppies, Banana Bat, Alvin Seville, Simon Seville, Theodore Seville, Dave Seville, Brittany Miller, Jeanette Miller, Eleanor Miller, Ogden O. Ostrich, Sheldon S. Cargo, Holey Moley, Freakazoid, Cosgrove, Sagwa, Dongwa, Sheegwa, Fu-Fu, the entire cast from the Jurassic Park franchise (including Dr. Alan Grant and his friends and Mr. DNA), Toucan Sam and his nephews, the Histeria gang, the the Road Rovers, the Pajanimals, Gamera, Flik and his friends (from A Bug's Life), Chanticleer and his friends, the Magic School Bus gang, Richie Rich and his friends, the entire cast from the Kwicky Koala show, Theodore Tugboat and his friends, the entire cast from Beetlejuice the movie and TV Series, The Mucha Lucha gang, Osmosis Jones, Drix, the entire cast from Ka-Blam!, my mom's friend Joe, the entire cast from DC Comics, the entire cast from Marvel Comics, Little Nemo and his friends, Liberty's kids, Taco Bell chihuahua, the Secret Saturdays, the entire cast from Gilligan's Island, the NeverEnding Story gang, Olivia (from Dr. Rabbit's World Tour), Dixie (from The Fox and the Hound 2), Taro the Indian Dorat, Kanga, Roo, Lumpy, Darby Buster, Gopher, Owl, Christopher Robin, Kessie the bird and Lumpy's mom, the Pygmy Piglets (from The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh episode, The Piglet who would be King), The Heffalump Family (from There's No Camp Like Home), the Pack Rats (from The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh episode, Nothing But the Tooth), Owl's family (from The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh episode, Owl in the Family), Iago, the Regular Show Gang, Earl and his Family, Roy (Earl's Friend), the entire cast from Tiny Toon Adventures, Blard Simpleton, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Ttark, Rocko, Heffer, Filburt, Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie, Mr. Spacely and his family, Rudy 2, Lucy 2, Teddy 2, Fergie Furbelow and her parents, Apollo Blue and the Grungees (from Jetsons the Movie), Space Bong (from the Jetsons episode, Space Bong), Wishbone, Charlie Brown and his Friends, the entire cast from the Nightmare Before Christmas, Thomas the tank engine and his friends, the entire cast from Sesame Street (including Murray Monster, Curly Bear, Prairie Dawn, Slimey the worm, Stinky the Stinkweed, Horatio the elephant, Ovejita the lamb, Hoots the owl, Baby Natasha and her parents, Barkley, Two-Headed Monster, Gladys the Cow, Dorothy the fish, Homer Honker, Gordon, Susan, Olivia, Linda, Maria, Louise, Mr. Hooper, Bob, Gina, Marco, Alan and Chris), the Zookeeper, the Tiger, the Monkey and the Penguin (from the Sesame Street episode, The Wild Brunch), the entire cast from Arthur (the Marc Brown TV Series), Napoleon, Birdo, Dennis the Menace and his friends, the entire cast from Codename: Kids Next Door, the entire cast from the Power Rangers Saga (including the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers), Courage the Cowardly Dog, Eustace and Muriel, Princess Aroura, Prince Phillip, Samson (Prince Phillip's Horse), Flora, Fauna, Merryweather, the entire cast from Clifford the big red dog (including Vaz, Mary, Mr. Bleakman and Mrs. Bleakman), Sharon Spitz and her friends, Super Why and his friends, the Word World gang, Sailor Moon and the Sailor Scouts, Tuxedo Mask (from Sailor Moon), Skunk, Fox, Rover Dangerfield and his friends, Balto and his friends, Frank Phil, Oobi, Uma, Kako, Grampu, the Animaniacs gang, Oliver, Dodger, Rita, Einstein, Tito, Francis, Georgette, Fagin, Winston, and Jenny Foxworth, Leader Dog and his friends, The Simpsons, Milhouse VanHouten and his parents, Alex Whitney, Gina Vendetti, Patty, Selma, Santa's Little Helper, Snowball II, Grandpa Simpson, Mona Simpson, Herb Powell, Itchy, Scratchy, Krusty, Ned Flanders, Rod Flanders, Todd Flanders, Lenny, Carl, Moe, Barney Gumble, Jay Sherman, Hans Moleman, Jasper Beardly, Comic Book Guy, Cletus Spuckler, Brandine Spuckler, Troy McClure, Professor Frink, Bumble Bee Man, Sea Captain, Squeaky Voiced Teen, Apu Nahasapeemapetilon and his family, Mr. Teeny, Eddie and Lou, Radioactive Man, Duffman, Disco Stu, Dr. Nick Riviera, Reverend Lovejoy, Helen Lovejoy, Dr. Julius Hibbert and his family, Gil Gunderson, Groundskeeper Willie, Principal Skinner, Edna Krabapple, Agnes Skinner, Superintendent Chalmers, Nelson Muntz, Jimbo Jones, Kearny, Dolph, Lewis, Richard (Lewis's best friend), Janey Powell, Sherri and Terri, Becky (Lisa Simpson's classmate), Wendell, Database, Alison Taylor, Martin Prince, Drederick Tatum, Luigi Risotto, Poochie, Roy Snyder, Crazy Old Cat Lady, Dewey Largo, Sarah Wiggum, Ruth Powers, Miss Springfield, Lurleen Lumpkin, the Rich Texan, Mrs. Glick, Old Jewish Man, Blinky the flish, the Yes Guy, Artie Ziff, Princess Kashmir, Cookie Kwan, Otto Mann, Miss Hoover, Lindsay Naegle, Joe Quimby, Ham, Nina Skalka, Kent Brockman, Rainier Wolfcastle, Arnie Pie, Lunchlady Doris, Blue Haired Lawyer, Larry the drunkard, Sam the drunkard, Mrs. Bouvier, Stampy the elephant, Uter Zorker, Darcy (from The Simpsons episode, Big Little Girl), Sideshow Mel, Chief Wiggum, Ralph Wiggum, Chloe Talbot (from The Simpsons episode, She used to be my girl), Larry Burns (Mr. Burns' son from The Simpsons episode, Burns, Baby Burns), Jenny (from The Simpsons episode, The Good, the Sad and the Drugly), Nikki McKenna (from The Simpsons episode, Stealing First Base), Erin, Ben, Dean and Rick (from The Simpsons episode, Summer of 4 Ft. 2), Mary Spuckler (from The Simpsons episode, Apocalypse Cow), Great Wolfcastle (from The Simpsons episode, The Bart Wants What It Wants), Melody Juniper (from The Simpsons episode, Flaming Moe), Zhenya (from The Simpsons episode, The Fabulous Faker Boy), Donny (From The Simpsons episode, The Debarted), Tammy (from The Simpsonsepisode The Last of the Red Hat Mamas), Shauna Chalmers (from The Simpsons episode The Good, the Sad and the Drugly), Duncan (from The Simpsons episode Saddleshore Galatica), Juliet Hobbes (from The Simpsons episode, Lisa the Drama Queen), Caitlin, Katelyn and Kate Lynn (from Waverly Hills 9-0-2-1-D'oh), Sophie Krustofski (Krusty the Klown's daughter) (from The Simpsons episode, Insane Clown Poppy), Buck McCoy (from The Simpsons episode, The Latest Gun in the West), Princess Penelope Owsley (from The Simpsons episode, Once Upon a Time in Springfield), Mr. Bergstrom (from the Simpsons episode, Lisa’s Subsitute), Wally Kogan (from the Simpsons episode, Sunday Cruddy Sunday), Tumi (from The Simpsons episode, Pay Pal), Britney Brockman, Bleeding Gums Murphy, Dr. Marvin Monroe, the Prison Warden and Roger Myers Jr. (from The Simpsons), Carmen Electra (from the Simpsons episode, the Frying Game), Jenda (from the Simpsons episode, Future-Drama), James Woods (from the Simpsons episode, Homer and Apu), Mindy Simmons (from The Simpsons episode, The Last Temptation of Homer), Melanie Upfoot (from the Simpsons episode, Girls Just Wanna Have Sums), Benjamin, Doug and Gary (from The Simpsons episode, Homer Goes to College), Titania (from the Simpsons episode, Pygmoelian), the Raccoon Family and the Ballet Dancers and Chas Busby (from The Simpsons episode, Smoke on the Daughter), Colin and Plopper the pig (from The Simpsons Movie), Ronaldo (from the Simpsons episode, Blame It on Lisa), Luke Stetson and Clara (from The Simpsons episode, Dude, Where's My Rach?), Ginger and Amber (from The Simpsons episode, Viva Ned Flanders), Declan Desmond (from The Simpsons episode, 'Scuse me while I miss the Sky), H.K. Duff VII (from the Simpsons episode, Old Yeller-Belly), Kieki Highsmith (from The Simpsons episode, Large Marge), Buck Mitchell and Tabitha Vixx (from The Simpsons episode, Marge and Homer Turn a Couple Play), Luke Stetson and Clara Stetson (from The Simpsons episode Dude, Where's My Ranch?), the entire cast from King of the Hill, the entire cast from Family Guy (including James Woods), the entire cast from American Dad, the Cleveland Show gang, the Bob's Burgers gang, the entire cast from Futurama, Captain, Colonel and Seargent Tibbs and Thundebolt (from 101 Dalmatians), the littlest pet shop gang, Zoboo, Gooble, Narchi, Sensit, Wiggy Waxwing, Green Puppy, Slimantha, Noggendrill, Snow Lemur, Zoboomafooasaurus, Baby Zoboomafooasaurus, Buggly and Fibby (from Zoboomafoo), 2 stupid dogs, Red, the Paw Patrol, Ben, Gwen, Kevin, Grandpa Max, Billy, Mandy, Irwin, Mindy, Grim, the Rugrats and their families (including Boris Kropotkin and Minka Kerpackter, Fluffy the cat and Spike and Fifi the poodle's kids), Reptar, the entire cast from the Little Mermaid franchise (including King Triton and Princess Melody), the DuckTales gang, the DigiDestied, Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy and their friends, the entire cast from Winx Club, the entire cast from the franchise Spongebob Squarepants (excluding Sponge Out of Water), Rex, Dweeb, Woog, Elsa, Louie, Cecelia, Stubbs the Clown, the Incredibles, Frozone, Mirage (from The Incredibles), Doug Funnie and his friends, Wild West C.O.W.-Boys of Moo Mesa, Lady and the Tramp and their family, Wallace and Gromit, Krypto the super dog and his friends, the teletubbies, Noo-Noo, Uncle Grandpa and his friends, Steven and his friends (from Steven Universe), Tom and Jerry, Robin Starlyn and her father (from Tom and Jerry the Movie), Mulan, Mushu and the Cricket, the entire cast from Beavis and Butt-Head, Daria and her friends, the Drawn Together gang, Juggs Judy, the Aqua Teen Hunger Force gang, Squidbillies, Striperella, Larry David and his friends, Jerry Seinfeld and his friends, Lee-Lee le Fume (Fifi la Fume's sister), my neighbor Mike and his sons Micheal and Sawyer, Captain Planet and his friends, Ren and Stimpy, Annoying Orange and his friends, Future Orange (from Back to the Fruiture), the entire cast from Adventure Time, Penguins of Madagascar, the entire cast from O'Grady, the Aristocats, Tama and friends, Shin Chan and his friends, the Lego STAR WARS gang, Karai (from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles), Luke Skywalker, Princess Leia, Han Solo, Chewbacca, Obi-Won Kanobi, Master Yoda, Phineas and Ferb and their friends, the entire cast from Who Framed Roger Rabbit, Danny and Sawyer and their friends (from Cats Don't Dance), Dave Felis, Renamon, Gaomon, Allosaurus (from Allosaurus: A Walking with Dinosaurs Special), Woody Woodpecker, Maggie and Chrissy (from Maya and Miguel), Hamtaro and his friends, Bill, Aldo and their friends (from Sitting Ducks), Jeremy the Crow, Pecola and his friends (from Pecola), the entire cast from Martha Speaks, Denver the last dinosaur and his friends, the Rescue Heroes, Ruff the dog and his grandma and Blossom the cat (from Fetch! with Ruff Ruff Man), the Robot Chicken gang, the entire cast from Everybody Loves Raymond, the entire cast from the Valley of Gwangi, the entire cast from The Twisted Whiskers Show, the entire cast from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, the entire cast from The Haunted Mansion, the entire cast from Flushed Away, Daniel LaRusso and Mr. Miyagi (from The Karate Kid (1984 film)), Ribert and Robert (from Ribert and Robert's Wonder World), Robin Hood, Little John, the entire cast from Rock and Rule, the entire cast from Wonder Showzen, the entire cast from Animal Jam, the entire cast from Jackie Chan Adventures, the entire cast from Barbie in the Nutcracker, the entire cast from Kappa Mikey, the entire cast from Thumb Wars, the entire cast from Up (Disney/Pixar film), the M&M's gang, the entire cast from Word Girl, the Xiaolin Showdown gang, Ping Pong (from Xiaolin Chronicles), Batty Koda, Rob (from The Brave Little Toaster), the Munsters, Archie and his friends (from Archies), the entire cast from The Proud Family, the entire cast from the Mighty B!, the entire cast from Primeval (TV series), Gorgo, Ned and his friends (from Ned's Newt), the entire cast from The X's, the entire cast from the Replacements, the Saddle Club gang, Tutenstein and his friends, the Time Warp Trio gang, the entire cast from Cats & Dogs 1 & 2, Harry and his friends (from Harry and his bucket full of dinosaurs), the Angry Birds STAR WARS gang, The entire cast from Spaceballs, The entire cast from Scruff's Halloween, Wubzy and his friends (from Wow Wow Wubzy), The entire cast from Bear in the Big Blue House, Casper the friendly ghost and Wendy, Sanjay and Craig, the entire cast from Young Sherlcok Holmes, The entire cast from Dinosaur Train, the entire cast from Jakers! The Adventures of Piggley Winks, the entire cast from Angry Beavers, the entire cast from the Halloween Tree, the animals from What Killed the Mega Beasts, the entire cast from Bewitched, the entire cast from Mad Monster Party, the entire cast from Sabrina: the Animated series, the entire cast from Jason and the Argonauts, Wall-E and Eve, The entire cast from Spooky Buddies, The entire cast from Ernest Scared Stupid, Pink Panter and friends, Cow & Chicken and I.R. Baboon and I.M. Weasel, Sam, Clover, Alex and Jerry (from Totally Spies), The entire cast from Frankenweenie, The Bionicle gang, The entire cast from Hocus Pocus (1993 film), The entire cast from Holes (including Kissin' Kate Barlow), The entire cast from Dino Dan, Horton the elephant, the entire cast from The Hunchback of Notre Dame, the Animals from Walking with Prehistoric Beasts, the entire cast from Freaks and Geeks, Goldilocks and the Three Bears (from the 1939 Three Bears cartoon), Little Lambkin and his friends, the entire cast from E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial, The entire cast from Yin Yang Yo, The Three Little Pigs, the entire cast from Sanctuary (TV series), Jungle Jim (from Schoolyard Safari), Ginger and her friends (from As Told by Ginger), Otis and his friends (from Back at the Barnyard), Jerk Chicken and Fish out of water (the classic Nicktoons short Jerk Chicken), the entire cast from Gary Larson's Tales from the Far Side, the Presenators, Kangaroo Jack and his friends, the Berenstain Bears, Emporer Kuzco and Pacha and his family, The entire cast from Tangled, The entire cast from Double Double Toil in Trouble, The entire cast from the Wizard of Oz, Tarzan, Jane, Professor, Terk and Tantor, George of the Jungle and his friends, the Tortellini Western gang, the Kids Incorporated gang, Dr. Kats and his friends, Frosty the Snowman and his family and his friends, the Ghostbusters, Josh and Parker (from Mr. Meaty), The animals from Prehistoric Predators, Rudolph the red nosed reindeer and his friends, Frankie the dog (from JumpStart 1st Grade), the entire cast from Anne of Green Gables: The Animated Series, the entire cast from Buffy the Vampire Slayer, the entire cast from FraggleRock, Mothra Leo, Rainbow Mothra, Aqua Mothra, Light Speed Mothra, Armor Mothra and Eternal Mothra (from the Rebirth of Mothra trilogy), the entire cast from The Tick, Pizza Head (from the Pizza Hut commercials), the entire cast from The Adventures of the Book of Virtues, the entire cast from Chop Socky Chooks, the entire cast from My Pet Alien, the entire cast from Roach Approach, the entire cast from the Cramp Twins, the entire cast from My Dog Skip, the entire cast from Edgar and Ellen, the entire cast from Wimzie's house, Milo and Otis (from the Adventures of Milo and Otis), the entire cast from The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, The Witch and the Wardrobe, Hotdog Man, the entire cast from Negima, the entire cast from That's So Raven, the entire cast from The Suite Life of Zach and Cody, the entire cast from Hannah Montana, the entire cast from The Cheetah Girls trilogy, the entire cast from Wizards of Waverly Place, the entire cast from Unfabulous, the entire cast from Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide, the entire cast from Zoey101, the entire cast from Romeo!, Clement and Aurora (from The Story of Santa Claus), the entire cast from The Dark Crystal, the entire cast from the Night at the Museum movies, the entire cast from Gremlins, the entire cast from I Dream of Jeanie, Dil the crocodile (from Dinosaurs: Fun, Fact and Fantasy), Agent 07734 (from Look and Learn), Gieco Gecko, the Sharp Wits, the entire cast from Where the Wild Things Are, the entire cast from Brother Bear, Opus the Penguin and Bill the Cat (from A Wish for Wings That Work), the entire cast from the Goosebumps franchise, the entire cast from The Little Vampire, the entire cast from Vampire Dog, the entire cast from My Gym Partner's a Monkey, the entire cast from Flubber, the entire cast from Joey, the Puzzle Place gang, the entire cast from the Book of Life (2014 film), Bobby and his family (from Bobby's World), the Rubbadubbers gang, the Dragon Tales gang, Wreck-It Ralph and his friends, Wilbur and his friends (from Charlotte's Web), the entire cast from Mike, Lu and Og, the entire cast from Caillou, the entire cast from Angela Anaconda, May, Max, Dawn, Iris and Cilan (from Pokémon), the Chip and Dale Rescuer Rangers, Earthworm Jim, Peter Puppy, Princess What's-Her-Name, Snot the Smilin' Booger, Mrs. Bleverage (from the Earthworm Jim episode The Eggbeater), my mom's friend Karen and her daughters Brittney, Jade and Heather and Rex (Brittney's boyfriend), my neighbor Joey, the entire cast from Labyrinth, Grandma Spankenhiemer and her family (from Grandma Got Run Over by a Reindeer), Nacho Bear, SafetyQueen, the Gullah Gullah Island gang, the Magic School Bus gang, Sora and his friends (from Kingdom Hearts), Robot and Monster, Dora the Explorer and her friends, the animals from Chased by Dinosaurs, the animals from Before the Dinosaurs: Walking with Monsters, the animals from Walking with Dinosaurs, the cavemen from Walking with Cavemen, the entire cast from Walking with Dinosaurs: The Movie, the entire cast from Snow Dogs, the Animorphs gang, the entire cast from the Toy Story franchise (including the Mutant Toys (from Toy Story)), Mira Nova, Booster, XR, Pacman and his family, the entire cast from Timmy the Tooth, the entire cast from Frozen, Dave Felis' friends (from The Dave Felis' Adventures Series), the entire cast from Poky and Friends (including Saggy Baggy Elephant, Scuffy the Tugboat and Poky Little Puppy's family), Tootle and Katy Caboose (from Little Golden Book Land), Charlie the Unicorn and the Pink and Purple unicorns, the entire cast from Fly me to the Moon, the entire cast from Space Chimps, the very hungry caterpillar, Mr. Iverson and Jesse (cartoon characters (based on the original Mr. Iverson and Jesse from the original version of Winnie the Pooh vs Ghidrah the three headed monster), the entire cast from Road to El Dorado, the entire cast from Yo Gabba Gabba, the entire cast from the Stuart Little franchise, the entire cast from Franklin, the entire cast from Doodlebops, the Wonderpets, the entire cast from Kipper, Wario and Wa-Luigi, the entire cast from Sheep in the Big City, the entire cast from MVP: Most Valuable Primate, the entire cast from The Princess and the Frog, the dragons from Dragons: A Fantasy Made Real, the entire cast from Skyland, the entire cast from Martian Mystery, Phillip (from Dinosaurs! A Fun-Filled Trip Back in Time!), the entire cast from the Spy Kids movies, Sypler and CeCe and their friends (from I-Spy (2003 series)), the entire cast from Greg the Bunny, the entire cast from Speed Racer, Sammy the snake (from Sammy's Science House), Lucky Jack (from Home on the Range), the entire cast from Jumanji, the entire cast from Matilda (1996 film), Indiana Jones, the entire cast from Go Diego Go, the entire cast from Little House on the Prairie, the entire cast from Dolphin Tale, Little Bear and his friends, Face (from the Nick Jr. bumpers), Maggie and her friends (from Maggie and the Fercious Beast), the entire cast from Cars 1 & 2, the entire cast from the Diary of a Wimpy Kid movies, the entire cast from the Ant Bully, Green Giant (from the Green Beans commercial), the entire cast from Surf's Up, the entire cast from Home Improvement, the entire cast from STAR WARS Rebels, the entire cast from Bring It On, the entire cast from Rated A for Awesome, the entire cast from My Gym Partner’s A Monkey, the entire cast from Dog with a Blog, the entire cast from Our Lips Are Sealed, the entire cast from the Amazing Panda Adventure, Henry the lizard and Crab Tuesday (from Amazing Animals), Oswald the lucky rabbit, the entire cast from Watership Down (Movie and TV Series), the entire cast from Monster House, the entire cast from Rolie Polie Olie, the entire cast from UFO Princess Valkyrie, the entire cast from Duckman, Rob Ford, Donald Trump and his friends, the entire cast from Catscratch, the entire cast from G.I. Joe, the entire cast from My Life as a Teenage Robot, the entire cast from Two Brothers, the entire cast from Clockstoppers, the entire cast from Kenan and Kel, the animals from Sea Monsters: A Prehistoric Adventure, the entire cast from Finny The Fish and the Seven Waters, the entire cast from Dinosaur King, the entire cast from Star Warp'd, the dinosaurs from Dinosaur Planet, the dinosaurs from When Dinosaurs Roamed America, the entire cast from Small Soldiers, the entire cast from Viva Pinata, the entire cast from Swimmy and More Leo Lionni stories, Keldeo, Cobalion, Terrakion and Virizon (from Pokemon the Movie: Kyurem vs. the Sword of Justice), the characters and animals from Prehistoric Park, the entire cast from Animalympics, the entire cast from Dungeons and Dragons (TV Series), the entire cast from the Last Halloween, the entire cast from the Sifl and Olly show, the entire cast from Ferris Bueller's Day Off, the entire cast from Bump in the Night, the entire cast from Chowder, the entire cast from The Marvelous MisAdventures of Flapjack, Frog and Toad (from Frog and Toad), Cheesehead (from the Cheesehead commercials), Tony the Tiger, Chilly Willy the penguin, Stanley and his friends (from the Stanley Playhouse Disney TV Series), the entire cast from Anastasia (1997 film), the entire cast from Angels in the Outfield, the entire cast from the Animal Show, the entire cast from Dog City, the entire cast from FraggleRock, the entire cast from Big Bag, the entire cast from Wild Kratts, the entire cast from Peg + Cat, the entire cast from the Electric Company (2009 TV Series), the entire cast from the Electric Company (1971 TV Series), Captain Crandall, Skate Lad and Rope Girl (from Teamo Supremo), Kimba the white lion and his friends, the Nesquik Bunny, K.C. Penguin (from Kid Cuisine), the entire cast from Wait Till Your Father Gets Home, the entire cast from How to Eat Fried Worms, the entire cast from The King and I, the entire cast from Clone High, Lucky (from Lucky Charms), the Trix Rabbit, Buzz the bee (from Honey Nut Cheerios), the entire cast from Chicken Run, the entire cast from See Spot Run, Pigeon and the Bus Driver (from Don’t Let the Pigeon Drive the Bus), the Duckling (from the Pigeon Finds A Hotdog), the entire cast from Tony Hawk in Boom Boom Sabotage, Little Bill and his friends, the entire cast from It’s a Big Big World, the entire cast from Eek! the cat, the entire cast from Eureeka’s Castle, the entire cast from the Brady Bunch, the entire cast from A Monster Christmas, Franny K. Stein (from the Franny K. Stein childrens’ novels), the entire cast from Romeo and Juliet: Sealed with a Kiss, Jim Hawkins (from the 1960 Treasure Island cartoon), the entire cast from Alf, the entire cast from Napoleon Dynamite, the entire cast from Curious George, Princess Selina Salno of Selgina (from Ghidrah the three headed monster), Bernie and Ert, the entire cast from Bananas in Pajamas, the entire cast from the Big Comfy Couch, the entire cast from Speed Racer, the entire cast from Greg the Bunny, Hotdog Man, the entire cast from Full House, the entire cast from Evolution: the animated series, the entire cast from Jackie Chan Adventures, the entire cast from Robots (2005 film), the entire cast from Holly Hobbie, the entire cast from Land of the Lost (TV Series), Peter Pan, Tinkerbell, Wendy, Micheal, John, the Lost Boys, Jake and the Neverland pirates, Tick Tick the crocodile, the entire cast from 10,000 BC, the Schoolhouse Rock gang, the entire cast from Annie (1982 film), the entire cast from Annie (2014 film), the entire cast from Babe and Babe: Pig in the Big City, the entire cast from Racing Stripes, the entire cast from Kimba the White Lion, the entire cast from Willy Wonka & the Chocolate Factory, Hercules and his friends (including Icarus), the entire cast from Larger than Life, the entire cast from The Little Fox, the entire cast from Recess (TV Series), the characters from Army Men: Air Attack, the entire cast from Clash of the Titans (1981 film), the entire cast from Jack Frost (the Micheal Keaton film), the entire cast from The Box Trolls, the entire cast from Good Boy, the entire cast from Happily Ever After, the entire cast from Reboot, the entire cast from See Spot Run, the entire cast from Pocahontas 1 & 2, the entire cast from Professor Iris: Space Cadets, the entire cast from Pepper Ann, the entire cast from the Despicable Me franchise, Sam-I-Am and the Guy in the Hat (from Green Eggs and Ham), Snuggle the bear, the Aracuan Bird, the entire cast from Jerky Turkey, the entire cast from the Amanda Show, the entire cast from The Secret of NIMH, the entire cast from Robinita Hood, the entire cast from Star Trek, the entire cast from Un-Natural History, the entire cast from Judy Moody and the Not-So-Bummer Summer, the entire cast from Shorts: A Not-so-Tall Tale, the entire cast from the Life and Times of Juniper Lee, the entire cast from Danny Phantom, Fred Rogers, the entire cast from the Shrek franchise, young Bambi, young Thumper, young Flower, Wooster (from the New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh episode, The Great Honey Pot Robbery), the Black Cat (from Creepy Creatures), Otto the octopus (from Muppets Sing Along: It's not Easy Being Green), the entire cast from Roger Ramjet, the entire cast from Magic DoReMi, the entire cast from Secret Central, Billy Bunny (from Muppet Sing Along), the entire cast from Animorphs, my friend Zachary Renn (who is a Pooh's Adventures fan) (I will upload a video of him soon), the entire cast from the Ant and the Aardvark, the entire cast from The Inspector, the entire cast from FangFace, the entire cast from Little Robots, Joe Carioca, Panchito, the entire cast from The Legend of Gator Face, Madea and her family, the entire cast from Felix the Cat, the entire cast from Hello Kitty, the entire cast from Keroppi, the entire cast from Street Sharks, the Kool-Aid guy, Micheal Jordan and Stan (from Space Jam), D.J. Drake and his friends (from Looney Tunes: Back in Action), the entire cast from the Andy Griffith Show, the entire cast from the Dick Van Dyke Show, Alex, Melman, Marty, Gloria, King Julien, Maurice and Mort (from Madagascar), Ross (Jade's husband) and Lincoln (Jade and Ross's newborn son), the entire cast from the High School Musical movies, the entire cast from Happy Days, the entire cast from Math Blaster: In Search of Spot, the entire cast from the Iron Giant, the entire cast from James and the Giant Peach, the entire cast from Racing Stripes, the Snow Princess and the Snow Fairy (from Dora saves the Snow Princess), Snow White and the Seven Dwarves, the entire cast from the Way Things Work, the entire cast from Rikki Tikki Tavi, Chad (from the Malcolm in the Middle episode, Chad's Sleepover), the entire cast from the Care Bears Movie, the entire cast from Kidsongs: A Day at Old MacDonald's Farm, Old MacDonald and his farm animals (from the 1946 cartoon, Old MacDonald had a Farm), the Robotica Farms Farmers (from Spyro 2: Ripto's Rage), the entire cast from the Fresh Vegetable Mystery, Captain Jack Jello, Lilly the lamb and Nick the bull cow, Princess Brittany the chicken (Robot Chicken's girlfriend), Puff the magic dragon, the entire cast from Finding Nemo, Dudley the dragon and his friends, the Kringles, the Winter Warlock and Topper the penguin (from Santa Claus is Comin' to Town), Scooby-Dee (Scooby-Doo's cousin), Lisa (from Scooby-Doo: Vampire Bats and Scaredy Cats), Mary Jane (from Scooby-Doo (2002 film)), Tarlof the butler, Mrs. Crane and Beth Crane (from Scooby-Doo and the Headless Horseman of Halloween), Googey (from Scooby-Doo and the Reluctant Werewolf), Patrick Wisely (from Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed), Charlie the Funland Robot, A Pup named Scooby-Doo and his friends (from A Pup named Scooby-Doo) (they can be from an alternate universe of Scooby-Doo), Eric Staufer, Officer Wembley, Professor Kaufman and Cyber Scooby-Doo and the gang (from Scooby-Doo and the Cyberchase), the Baby Looney Tunes (they can be from an alternate universe of Looney Tunes), the entire cast from the Flintstone Kids (they can be from an alternate universe of The Flintstones), the entire cast from Happily N'Ever After (they can be from an alternate universe of Cinderella), the entire cast from Dudley Do-Right, Mr. Peabody, Sherman and Penny (from Mr. Peabody and Sherman), Monty Uno (Numbuh 1's dad from Codename: Kids Next Door), the entire cast from Big Hero 6, the entire cast from Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, Org and his family (from The Wacky Adventures of Ronald McDonald: Visitors from Outer Space), Jami Tucker (a cartoon character based on my friend Jami Tucker; I will upload a picture of her soon), Bug (from Elmo in Grouchland), the entire cast from Pollyworld, the entire cast from Dr. Newheart's Christmas Cure, Bob Barker (from The Price is Right), George H.W. Bush, Bill Clinton, Matt Greoning and Nelson Muntz' parents (from the Simpsons), the entire cast from Babar, the Magic School Bus gang, the entire cast from Lamb Chop's Play Along, the entire cast from the Good Dinosaur, the entire cast from Zookeeper, the entire cast from The Great Mouse Detective, the entire cast from Daddy Day Care, Little Audrey, the entire cast from Dinosaurs: Life Styles of the Big and Carnivorous (presented by the Standard Deviants), the entire cast from the Naked Brothers Band, the entire cast from Quest for Camelot, the entire cast from Colonel Bleep, the entire cast from The Sandlot, the entire cast from Extreme Dinosaurs, the entire cast from Where the Toys Come From, the entire cast from The Muppets franchise, the entire cast from Gargoyles (TV Series), the entire cast from the Mighty Ducks (TV Series), the entire cast from the Adventures of Hoppity Hooper, the entire cast from Heckle and Jeckle, the entire cast from Heathcliff & The Cadillac Cats, the entire cast from Gigantor, the entire cast from the Mighty Heroes, the entire cast from Snuffy Smith and Barney Google, the entire cast from Courageous Cat & Danger Mouse, the entire cast from Tom Terrific, the entire cast from Voltron, the entire cast from World of Commander McBragg, the entire cast from Battle Of The Planets, the entire cast from The Beagles (1966 cartoon), the entire cast from Butch Cassidy, the entire cast from Beetle Bailey, the entire cast from The Thief and the Cobbler, the entire cast from Calvin & The Colonel, the entire cast from Cattanooga Cats, the entire cast from Colonel Bleep, the entire cast from Mother Goose and Grimm (TV series), the entire cast from Meet the Spartans, the entire cast from Date Movie, the entire cast from Epic Movie, the entire cast from Atlantis: The Lost Empire, the entire cast from Babes in Toyland (1986 film), the entire cast from Beany and Cecil, the entire cast from the entire cast from the Ripping Friends, the entire cast from Deputy Dawg, the entire cast from Fanboy and Chum Chum, the entire cast from Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron, Dr. Amanda Rebecca (from the Family Guy episode, Road to Rhode Island), Figment the dragon, Chuck E. Cheese and his friends (from Chuck E. Cheese), Punchy (from Hawaiian Punch), Vlasic Pickle Stork (from Vlasic Pickles), Charlie Tuna, Buzz the bee (from the Cheerios commercial), the bulldog and poodle (from Scooby's Swiss Miss) the Shady Oasis hippos and Basil the explorer (from Spyro 2: Ripto's Rage), the entire cast from Godzilla Island, the entire cast from Muppet Babies, Mrs. Featherwig, Tiny Tina, Winslow Nickleby and his lawyer, Snowball the cat and Mrs. Muffinstuffer (from Scooby-Doo: Nutcracker Scoob), Bunny (from the Powerpuff Girls episode, Twisted Sister), the entire cast from Zoom (a classic PBS Kids show), Captain Mark (from Draw Squad), the entire cast from Cinderella (2015 film) (they can be from an alternate universe of Cinderella), the entire cast from Baby Geniuses and Super Babies: Baby Geniuses 2, Darkwing Duck and his friends, the entire cast from Miss Peregine's Home for Peculiar Children, my friend Vincent and his family and his girlfriend, Groark the dragon, the entire cast from Chicken a la King (a Fleisher Cartoon), the entire cast from the Popeye series, Dr. Phil, the entire cast from Poko, the entire cast from Cubix Robots for Everyone, the entire cast from Pocoyo, the Lori Berkner Band, the entire cast from the Planet of the Apes (Tim Burton remake), the allies and villains from What's New, Scooby-Doo, the Yowie Yahoo and his minions (from Scooby-Doo! and the Legend of the Vampire), the villains from Scooby-Doo Where are You, the villains from The Scooby-Doo Show, the Headless Horseman, the Subspace Empire, the Masters of Evil, Nostalgia Critic, the TGWTG Squad, the Angry Video Game Nerd, the Super Evil Squad, Jafar, Nasria, Maleficent, Myotismon, Ursula the Sea Witch, Hades, Dr Facilier, Gaston, the Evil Queen, Scar, Cruella DeVil, Kaput, Zosky, Oogie Boogie, the Grand Duke of Owls, BrerFox, BrerBear, Father, the Delightful Children, Tyrannor, the Predator, Shere Khan, One-Eyed Sally, Blather, Syndrome, Destroyah, Morgana, Undertow, Cloak, Dagger, Plankton, Mom, Cree, Chad, Mom (from Futurama), Norm the genie, Pete, Zira, Rascoe, Desotto, Pinky and the Brain, Sodarn Insane, The Flying Dutchman, vampire bat (from the Timon and Pumbaa episode, Jamaica Mistake?), Dr. Blowhole and his minions, the Cobweb Hotel Spider, Judge Frollo, Vicky the babysitter, Doidle (Vicky the babysitter's pet dog), Francis the Bully, Mr. Crocker, Dark Laser, Super Bike, the Pumpkinator, NegaChin, Bronze Kneecap, Titanium Toenail, Iron Lung, Bronze Knuckles, Gary (from the Fairly Odd Parents episode, Imaginary Gary), Red Skull, Whiplash, Venom, M.O.D.O.K., Elmyra Duff, Montana Max, Pain and Panic (from Hercules), Jaws the shark, the Big Bad Wolf, Biollante, Doofinsmirtz and Vanessa, Aunt Figg, Lickboot and Applecheek (from Tom and Jerry the Movie), the Roc (from The Seventh Voyage of Sinbad), Achmed the dead terrorist, Carmen SanDiego, Weasel McGreed and Ralfish Ralph, Gravitina and Evil Buzz Lightyear, Yzma, Rasputin, Abis Mal, the Lonesome Ghosts, Chernabog, Kaa the snake, Clayton, Crud and his minions (from The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh episode, Cleanliness is Next to Impossible), Horace and Jasper, Wilson and Grenchko (from Godzilla vs. King Ghidorah), Mother Gothel, King Ramses (from the Courage episode, King Ramses), the Giant Gila Monster, the Mongolian Death Worm, Inga Bittersweet and her minions (from the Totally Spies episode, Passion Patties), Mandy, Dominique, and Caitlin (from Totally Spies), the Red Guy (from Cow and Chicken), Gabarah (from Godzilla's Revenge), Ebirah (from Godzilla vs The Sea Monster), Biollante (from Godzilla vs Biollante), Hedorah (from Godzilla vs Hedorah), Alameda Slim (from Home on the Range), Prince John, Kisenian Blossom (from Sailor Moon: Promise of the Rose), Vilgax (from the Ben 10 franchise), the villains from STAR WARS: The Clone Wars, Ozzy and Strut, Ichy and Dil, LeFou (from Beauty and the Beast), Megan (from The Simpsons episode, To Surveil With Love), Julia (from The Simpsons episode, The Homer of Seville), the Funzo toys (from The Simpsons episode, Gift of the Magi), Meathook and his minions (from the Simpsons episode, Take My Wife, Sleaze), Russ Cargil (from The Simpsons Movie), Hugo Simpson (from an episode of The Simpsons Treehouse of Horror), Madame Medusa and her minions, Si and Am (from Lady and the Tramp), Diablo (Maleficent's pet raven), Maleficent's Goons, Honest John and Gideon (from Pinocchio), King Candy/Turbo and the Cy-bugs (from Wreck-It Ralph), Mojo Jojo, the Gangreen gang, Amoeba Boys, the Rowdyruff Boys, Sedusa, Princess Morbucks, Him and Fuzzy Lumpkins (from The Powerpuff girls), Man Ray and the Dirty Bubble (from Spongebob Squarepants), Mortimer Mouse, Stan and Heff (from The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh episode, The Great Honey Robbery), Shan Yu and Hayabusa (from Mulan), Floatsam and Jetsam, Davy Jones (from Pirates of the Caribbean), Doc Hopper and his minions (from The Muppet Movie), Baron Bomburst and the Child Catcher (from Chitty Chitty Bang Bang), the Earthworm Jim villains (including Evil Earthworm Jim), Shenzi, Banzai and Ed, Krystalak and Obsidius (from Godzilla Unleashed), Gimantises (Giant Praying mantises from Son of Godzilla), Audrey II (from Little Shops of Horror), Dr. Fowl (a villain from the Bionic Bunny Show) (from Arthur), Robot and Muncey (from Mickey Mouse Works), Fates (from Hercules), Cogswell and his robotic dog (from The Jetsons meet the Flintstones), Skata-Hara and her minions (from The Jetsons episode, Space Bong) and Will the Kid (a cartoon villain made by Yakko), Dr. Mafune and his daughter and the Spacemen of the Third Planet (from Terror of MechaGodzilla), the M.U.T.O.s (from Godzilla (2014)), Giant Fishballoon (from the Powerpuff Girls episode, Uh Oh Dynamo), Mask Scara (from the Powerpuff Girls episode, A Made Up Story), the Kitty (from the Powerpuff Girls episode, Cat Man Do), Femme Fatale (from the Powerpuff Girls episode, Equal Fights), the Fluffy Bunch (from the Powerpuff Girls episode, Sweet 'N Sour), the Alchemist and his mom, the Fib from Outer Space and the Rumor Weed (from LarryBoy), BurgerMiester MiesterBurger and his minions, Micheal MiesterBurger (BurgerMiester MiesterBurger's son), the Werecats, Snakebite Scruggs and Mojo (from Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island), Zombie and Witch, the Phantom, the No-Face Zombie and Gorilla, Ghost of Zen Tuo and the Scare Pair, the Puppet Master, Spooky Space Kook, Ghost Clown, Phantom Shadows, Ghost of Captain Cutler, Redbeard’s Ghost, Snow Ghost, the Creeper, Jaguaro, Gator Ghoul, the Tar Monster, Old Iron Face, the Witch Doctor, the Snow Ghost, Chandra, the Medicine Man and the Ghost Bull (from Scooby-Doo), Baskerville (from Cyberchase), Ben Ravencroft and Sarah Ravencroft (from Scooby-Doo and the Witch's Ghost), Revolta's younger son and teenage son and younger daughter, and the villains from The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo, the Burger Monster (from A Pup Named Scooby-Doo), the Aliens (from Scooby-Doo and the Alien Invaders), the Masters of Evil, Gyaos, Jack Spicer (from Xiaolin Showdown), Deputy Einstein, Professor Poopsie P. Pottypants, the Subspace Empire, Poison Ivy, Mr. Freeze, Steele (from Balto), Thrax, Hunch, NOS-4-A2, the Noid, Randoll Boggs, Hopper and his minions (from A Bug's Life), Dr. Bender and Wendell, Remy Buxaplenty, Juandissimo Magnifico, Head Pixie, Sanderson, Pixies, inc., Anti-Cosmo, Anti-Wanda, Foop, H2Olga, Pumpkinator, Highbreed, DNAliens, the Teen Ninjas (including Cree and Chad), Messina, El Surpremo, the Hooded Claw, Ratigan, Fidget, Captain Hook, the trix, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, Arthur and Cecil, V.V. Argost, Professor Calamitus, Beautiful Gorgeous, the blockheads, Diesel 10, Xayide, Gmork, Dick Dastardly, Muttley, Fat Tony, Kang and Kodos, The Wicked Witch (from The Wizard of Oz), Mandark (from Dexter's Labratory), the villains from Codename: Kids Next Door, Cliff Vandercave and Miss Stone (from The Flintstones (1994 film)), the Fossa (from Madagascar), Makunga (from Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa), the villains from A Man Called Flintstone, Sideshow Bob and his family (from The Simpsons), Mrs. Botz the babysitter bandit (from The Simpsons episode Some Enchanted Evening), Kissing Kate Barlow (from Holes (2003 film)), Diane Simmons (from Family Guy), Mr. Chairman and his minions (from Looney Tunes: Back in Action), young Margaret (from Codename: Kids Next Door Operation: F.U.T.U.R.E.), Swiper the Fox (from Dora the Explorer), the Phantasm, Captain Hook and his minions, the Witch (from Dora saves the Snow Princess), the vampire (from Scooby-Doo: Vampire Bats and Scaredy Cats), the White Stitch (a cartoon character based on the White Witch), the villains from A Pup Named Scooby-Doo, the Hunch Bunch (from Scooby-Doo and the Reluctant Werewolf), the Spooky Island monsters, the Luna Ghost, Emile Mondevarious, N' Goo Tuana and Zarkos (from Scooby-Doo (2002 film)), Bill McLemore, the Phantom Virus, Skeleton gladiators, Lion, T-Rex and Moon Ghosts (from Scooby-Doo and the Cyberchase), Lake Monster of Erie Pointe (from Scooby-Doo! Curse of the Lake Monster), Specter Ezekial and Gallows (from Scooby-Doo: The Mystery Begins), the 10,000 Volt Ghost, the Skelemen, the Pterodactyl Ghost, the Black Knight, Miner 49er, Anthos, Ghost of Dr. Coffin, Ghost Witch of Old Salem, Ghost of Finnyan McDuff, Ghost of Merlin, Ghost of Mr. Hyde, Ghost of Witch McCoy, Rambling Ghost, Viking Ghosts, Wax Phantom, Headless Specter, Demon Shark, Blue Scarab, Ghost of Milo Booth, the Mantis and the Cotton Candy Glob (from Scooby-Doo), the Evil Masked Figure (from Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed), Grandfather (from Codename: Kids Next Door - Operation: Z.E.R.O.), the villains from Totally Spies, the villains from Sailor Moon (including Mimet and Western), Huxley (from The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland), Professor Pinchworm, and Newman (from Seinfeld) will guest star in this film. *In this movie, Tigger refers to Turbo as "Turbo boy". *The storyline contiunes in the TV series Pooh's Adventures of Turbo F.A.S.T.. *In this whole movie, Winnie the Pooh and his friends are the size of snails. Despite this, they can still speak to humans like Tito. *''Winnie the Pooh'', Wreck-It Ralph, Big Hero 6, and Turbo all featured music composed by Henry Jackman. Songs #The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh intro (Winnie the Pooh Meets Turbo version) # Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Sports Films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Musical Films Category:YakkoWarnerMovies101. Category:Winnie the Pooh/Non-Disney crossovers Category:Reese Ambler